Kajika
Glénat Planeta DeAgostini Carlsen Comics Comics House Sangatsu Manga | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | first = 1998 | last = 1998 | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a shōnen manga, one of the later works by Akira Toriyama, the author of ''Dragon Ball. Story Kajika is the story of Kajika and his quest to return to being a normal boy. As a Fox-man Kajika is extremely strong and has special powers. One day he runs across a girl and saves her from a gang of good guys turned bad. After defeating the good guys turned bad, Kajika then uses a special power to remove all of their evil. Kajika learns that the girl he saved is named Haya and is told that the good guys turned bad were after her because of the Dragon Egg she possesses. The Dragon egg is extremely rare and was stolen by the gang leader Gibachi from Ronron Island. Haya then went to Sumakia and stole it from Gibachi. She then went on a quest to return the egg. Haya tries to kill Gibachi and recover the egg. Upon being saved, Haya asks Kajika to help her on her quest. As a child, Kajika was very evil. His greatest known evil was chasing after a defenseless fox and smashing it with a giant rock and eating it while it was still alive. Upon being killed, the spirit of the fox's mother cursed Kajika and Kajika was turned into a fox-man (instead of a fox). Kajika was then kicked out of his village because the village hates foxes and the only way to break the curse was to save the lives of 1,000 life forms. The spirit of the dead fox, named Gigi, decided to accompany Kajika on his journey and upon saving 1,000 life forms, Kajika will go back to being a boy and Gigi will once again get its body back. After 5 years of saving life forms, the team only has 10 more lives to save. Kajika is an extremely strong boy, but it is also revealed that being turned into a fox-man is holding down his true powers. As the three go to Ronron island we are told why Gibachi wants the egg so badly. There is an old saying that says if you drink the blood of a baby Dragon then you will gain incredible powers. No one is sure if this is true, but the baby dragon does have Dragomin in its blood which allows it to mature extremely fast. As the three set off, though, Haya makes up an excuse as to why she can not continue, but it is really because she fears Gibachi. So, now it is up to Kajika and Giri to return the egg, but it won't be so easy now that they are being hunted down by the world famous assassin known as Isaza. References * External links * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Kemono Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Manga of 1998 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Akira Toriyama de:Kajika es:Kajika fr:Kajika it:Kajika ja:カジカ (漫画) sv:Kajika